Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold
by MagenKyotenChiten
Summary: 21 year Haruno Sakura is happily married to Uchiha Sasuke. But everything falls apart, when one night she learns the painful truth, he was cheating on her. Seeking revenge, she turns to the man, who broke and ruined him: Itachi Uchiha.


**Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold - An ItaSaku Story**

**Rated: M**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** 21-year Haruno Sakura is happily married to Uchiha Sasuke and they have one child, 4-year-old Uchiha Hikaru. But everything falls apart, when one night she learns the painful truth: he was cheating on her all along. Sakura takes Hikaru and they leave. Seeking revenge, she turns to the man, Sasuke hates the most, the man who broke and ruined him, Uchiha Itachi.

**a/n:** This has been reposted, due not enough reviews and spelling mistakes. I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto sadly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

21-year old year Sakura wiped the sweat of her forehead and looked at her watch. 12:00 AM

She was tired but relived.

Sakura was amazing woman, she juggled three daytime part-time jobs she worked, a family, and nursing classes in the night.

She only got about a couple of hours of sleep.

But today, she had got the notice nursing classes had been cancelled. After going to the college by the city bus, finding out the classes were cancelled, and she was now on the city bus, on her way home to her cramped small 3 room apartment.

A waste of money for the bus fare. But Sakura didn't care, she could go home early.

She decided that she would surprise her beloved husband and child by not calling them on her cell phone that she would be coming home early. Sakura smiles as she imagined their surprise and delighted faces, when they saw her.

She happily married to Uchiha Sasuke and they had one healthy child, Uchiha Hikaru so far.

She juggled all those jobs and nursing school for them. Only for them. To support them.

It all started some time back.

When Sakura and Sasuke were junior high sweethearts.

They both hated each other at first, and then became good friends, soon enough they became more than just good friends. He was her boy and she was his girl.

They were always the couple of the year.

Sakura never knew much about Sasuke's past, all she knew was that he didn't live with his parents and he had a very rough past (that was from the rumors said back then). He never mentioned his past and she knew better that to ask him.

But when they were 15, Sasuke decided to runaway from the happy town they both lived in and wanted her to come along.

He told her that he was living with foster parents and they would abuse him and he was sick and tired of foster homes, since they would always move him around.

And so Sakura had to make a tough decision. She had two choices. To either runway with Sasuke and give up her family, friends, education, home, the town she had lived in since she was born - all of it to be with Sasuke. Or stay and let the love of life go. She probably would never see him again.

She truly loved him and so she chooses the first of her two choices.

In the starting it had been hard; Sakura and Sasuke had to live on the streets for a while. But things got better when Sasuke got a job that had good pay. They got married and they were able to move in the cramped 3-room apartment.

But Sasuke quit the job a year later, because he had a heated argument with his boss, which resulted in a fist fight. After that, all things started to go down. Sakura had been pregnant with Hikaru, so she couldn't work. Sasuke wandered looking for jobs. He was hired in many places, but quit many times because of disagreements with other employees.

Things were about to worst. So as soon Hikaru was one years old, she left him with Sasuke at home, and took up three part-time jobs. As soon as there was enough money, she started taking nursing classes at the nearby community college, so she could start to be a nurse afterwards, which would be an official well-paying job.

Sakura had always wanted to be a nurse. To help all those sick people. She had always been interested in medicine.

But nursing school was taking up precious time she had to spend with her family...

So she was always happy when nursing school was canceled.

Sakura was a good housewife. She was devoted to her husband and child, she never dared to even think about cheating on her husband or mistreat her beloved child.

Sakura loved both of them with all of her heart. She would die for them.

She was so happy for at least a few hours; she could see them before heading off for her first daytime part-time job of the day.

She could finally now see her little sweet angels that she loved with all of her heart...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city bus stopped. It was her stop. Sakura paid the fare and got off. The cramped 3-room apartment where she lived in with her family was nearby.

She was at the apartment complex now and was running up the stairs as fast as she could.

She had stopped in front of a door on the third floor of the complex. "Third floor, Apt. #30... My home." she thought. She was in front of it. She imagined what they would be doing now, Hikaru would be sleeping peacefully and Sasuke would be sleeping again with the TV blaring. Smiling, she unlocked the door and opened it, not preparing to see the hell happening inside...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment she stepped in the apartment, she knew something was wrong. There were beer cans all over the place and the air smelled of cigarettes. She knew for a fact, Sasuke never smoked and gave up drinking ever since Hikaru was born and he would never start again. First, she went to Hikaru's room, to check on him.

She entered Hikaru's room. He was crying and screaming "Daddy, I'm hungry!" and things like "Where's mommy? I want my mommy?"

But the minute he saw Sakura, he stopped crying.

"Mommy?" he said, his eyes widened in surprise and he ran to Sakura hugging her, crying again.

Sakura was fuming mad. What the hell happened when she was gone? Sasuke would never neglect Hikaru.

She kissed Hikaru on his forehead and softly asked him "Hikaru, what happened?"

"I can't tell you. Daddy said he would hurt me if I did." He said sobbing.

What? How dare Sasuke threaten him! She couldn't believe this; she couldn't believe Sasuke would threaten his own child!

"Hikaru, you can tell me, daddy won't hurt you." she said sternly.

"Ok. After you leave everyday, Daddy is really mean. He locks me in my room and tells me not to come out, until he says so. He only lets me out to go the restroom. I'm hungry and Daddy won't feed me either." Hikaru said, sniffling.

Sakura hugged her son. "It's going to be alright, Hikaru. Just sleep for a bit, while mommy is going to check on Daddy. Then mommy's going to make you a big dinner with ice cream for dessert! OK?" She said soothingly.

"OK, Mommy." He said yawning.

Sakura tucked Hikaru in bed, and quietly left his room.

Then Sakura started storming over to the bedroom, where she and Sasuke slept. She had never been madder in her life. Sasuke had alot to answer to her. But as she got closer, she could hear Sasuke moaning louder and louder. Could Sasuke be cheating on her? But she shook those thoughts out of her head. "Sasuke would never do that. He is loyal to me and I am loyal to him. We both love each other." she sternly told herself.

But, boy was she wrong...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura busted open the bedroom door open and her worst fears were confirmed. Her eyes widened in shock and an expression of hurt, betrayal, and anger was on her face. Nothing could have prepared her to see this.

Sasuke was naked.

With a naked blond bimbo under him.

He was moaning, while grouping her breasts and she was sucking his dick.

Her heart broken into pieces. Nothing could put back her broken heart back together.

The saddest part was that she had walked on them and they didn't even notice.

She lost it and a new Sakura was unleashed.

"UCHIHA SASUKE, YOU SON OF A BASTARD!" She screamed.

That really got their attention as you say, for Sasuke and both the blond bimbo were frozen.

"Sakura, this isn't not what you think..." He managed to choke out.

"OH, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU CHEATED ON ME THE WHOLE TIME HAVEN'T YOU? YOU NO GOOD CHEATING SON OF A BITCH. I GAVE EVERYTHING UP TO BE WITH YOU - MY EDUCATION, MY FAMILY, MY HOME, MY FRIENDS, THE TOWN I GREW UP IN SINCE I WAS BORN, AND A WELL ENSURED FUTURE! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME? WHILE YOUR WIFE IS WORKING 3 FUCKING JOBS AND GOING NURSING SCHOOL AT THE SAME. SHE BARELY HAS TIME TO EAT AND SLEEP, AND YOU CHEAT ON HER AND STARVE AND MISTREAT YOUR SON! YOU, LAZY WORTHLESS BASTARD! WHY DID YOU EVEN MARRY ME AND HAVE A SON, IF YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME AND WERE GOING TO MISTREAT YOUR SON!" She screamed again.

"OI, GET OUT! YOU FUCKING USELESS BITCH." She screamed at the blond bimbo. The bimbo looked extremely freaked out/scared, grabbed her clothes and ran out of there.

"AND YOU GET UP, EVEN MORE USELESS BASTARD!" She added. When Sasuke slowly got up with a look of terror on his face...

Smack!

Sakura slapped him hard.

"Sakura..." he said.

"DON'T SAKURA ME! YOU DESERVE THAT. YOU USELESS FOOL. YOU EVEN LIED TO ME, PROMISING ME YOU WON'T DRINK ANYMORE AFTER HIKARU WAS BORN AND YOU TOLD DIDN'T SMOKE. ACTING LIKE A LOVING HUSBAND AND FATHER, BUT YOU WERE THE EXACT OPPOSITE. YOU PATHETIC ASSHOLE!" She Continued.

"Sakura, this is a misunderstanding. Please forgive me. I love you!" He pleaded.

"DO THINK I'D FORGIVE AFTER ALL THAT? THAT'S IT. OUR RELATIONSHIP IS OVER. GET THE HELL OF HERE TOO! IF YOU DON'T RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE. COME BACK TO PICK UP YOUR SHIT NEXT WEEK." Sakura Screamed.

"You can't kick me out!" Sasuke said with traces of fear all over his face.

"OH YES I CAN. THE APARTMENT IS IN MY NAME, NOT YOURS! ALSO I WANT A DIVORCE." Sakura screamed even louder.

But now, Sasuke face showed apparent traces of anger. "You can kick me out. But I'll be back, Sakura. And there is now way in Hell we are getting a divorce and I am not going to sign all those legal documents. You love me too much. I bet you will be crying for me to back within a day." He sneered.

Now Sakura was really fuming. She had never been so insulted in her life. Her angry green eyes threatened spill tears.

"JUST GET OUT, DAMN IT! I'M NOT SOME IDIOT GIRL WHO CAN'T LIVE WITHOUGHT YOU. I WILL SHOW YOU UCHIHA SASUKE. JUST YOU WAIT!" she screamed.

"We will see. I am leaving and will be back in a week to pick up my stuff. Just remember, there is no way in hell we are getting a divorce." Sasuke said coolly, exiting the apartment.

Sakura slammed the door, after he left. Once, she saw he had exited the apartment complex, she screamed on top of her lungs. Bursting into tears, she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Cursing him, while weeping, she thought:

"Why did I marry such a bastard?"

While she worked her ass off and went to nursing school, he cheated on her and mistreated their child behind her back. "Why the hell did I love bastard like him?" she bitterly thought.

Why did she give everything up - her family, friends, education, home, the town she had lived in since she was born - just to be with him?

How could Sasuke do this to her?

He was right. She did love him too much. She was pathetic.

Sakura wiped away her tears, and tried to put her self back together. There was no use crying over spilled milk. Now is payback time. She was going show, that damn Uchiha. She was going make sure he was going to divorce her. She was going to make his life miserable, now on. That was sure.

Sakura smirked. "After all, Revenge is dish best served cold." she thought evilly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had finished packed her and Hikaru's stuff. She was not going to stay in the apartment with Hikaru, but she would be going in out of the apartment. Even though, the apartment was in her name, didn't want to stay in apartment. The place reminded her of Sasuke too much. She and Hikaru were going live somewhere. But where? For now, she was going to have in a hotel.

While packing her and Hikaru's stuff, she found some interesting items like her old junior high yearbook and the phone numbers of her old friends. She also went through Sasuke stuff, too. She disgustingly found 10 or so homemade porn films, featuring Sasuke and some other bimbos. But they would come in handy in the future for her revenge, so she kept them.

Now, all she had to do was to wake up Hikaru up.

She went to Hikaru's room and gently shook him. "Hikaru, wake up!" She said. Hikaru slowly opened eyes. "Mommy!" he said. "Come on, Hikaru, we are leaving." she told him, him gently. "What about daddy?" Hikaru asked Sakura with wide eyes. She froze and she felt her heart twinge with pain. "Daddy's not coming with us." Sakura said. "How come? Where is Daddy?" Hikaru pressed her.

She gritted her teeth and a single tear shed from her sad, tired, green eyes, which she wiped away. "Daddy's not be good. That's why he can't come with us. And he's far away, right now." She said stiffly. "Now, Hikaru, it's time to go." she added in more cheerful tone, and held out her hand to Hikaru.

Hikaru looked up at his mother with large eyes filled with wonder, and then he took her hand hesitantly. "But mommy, where are we going to go? And what's going to happen?" he asked her. "I don't know, Hikaru. But I wish I did." She said sadly, walking out of the apartment while she held hands with Hikaru.

As she was locking the apartment up, she thought "Only god knows for now. All we can do is hope."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura took the next city bus and went to the nearest McDonalds, where she bought Hikaru a happy meal, which he happily ate.

Then while Hikaru was eating, she took out her took out cell phone and called Ino Yamanaka. The first step in her plan for revenge.

Ino was Sakura's best friend. They had known each from the time, they were toddlers. Ino had supported her from the beginning. From the time, she was a child and wanted a dog, but her parents disheartened her, by telling her that she wasn't responsible enough, to the time she ran way with Sasuke.

Whenever it was, Ino was always there to support and comfort her.

And she really needed support & comfort, right now.

But Ino was also very crucial in her plan of revenge. Ino's husband Shikamaru was the head of the police & detective department. He was also a private detective. Sakura needed to get information that was very important in her revenge, which only Shikamaru knew.

And since she knew Ino & Shikamaru very well, it would be easy to get access to that information.

But just knowing, Shikamaru would be very handy in the future, in case Sasuke tried anything funny.

And so, she told Ino everything, how Sasuke was cheating on her from the beginning and how she wanted a divorce. Ino listened, but she was completely furious. But Sakura reassured her and told her about her plan of revenge and how she needed some information that only Shikamaru knew. And within, sometime Ino got the information and e-mailed it to Sakura.

And Sakura received the information on her Apple Mac Book Pro, very quickly. It might have been expensive, but it was worth the time.

She silently thanked god for this McDonalds for having Wi-Fi connection, she started up her Apple MacBook Pro and opened her e-mail.

After reading Ino e-mail & receiving the information she needed, Sakura smirked. "The first steps in my plan for revenge are done. But's now comes the hard part." She thought as she and Hikaru left the McDonalds and got into a taxi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the long taxi drive, Sakura was thinking of revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. "Sasuke Uchiha... You are going suffer." She had hired a private investigator, Shikamaru. With him, she could spy on Sasuke; see how many times he had cheated on her and how many times he deceived her. There was also another person that would play another big part in her revenge.

She was also nervous. Where she was heading now and what she was doing now... She couldn't turn back. This is it. He could decide to help her with revenge or...kill her. He was god in her revenge. It was up to him.

There was nothing she could do, except hope. And that's exactly what she did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

End of chapter, author ramblings: Hey! Another new story. I hope you guys like this story. It has been one of my unsuccessful new stories that I was planning to take down. And I didn't want to really take this down, so I gave this story another chance to prove it is worthy of staying up here XD.

And I don't really have any current inspiration. But inspiration comes with reviews and I don't have any of reviews for this story.

So, please review! Click the button below that says review and I'll give you some cake and cookies and a new chapter if everyone reviews!


End file.
